50 Glimpses into the life of Shwatsonlock
by rewrittengirl
Summary: 50 sentence challenge, some of it fluff, a lot of it angst and death, mostly Shwatsonlock, but some just bromance, or some just the seperate men. Better than I'm making it sound, I'm sure. xD


**AN: So here's a fifty sentence challenge! Taken from my friend Kay on Rewritten City, so the credit of the words goes to her! Most of these are very morbid and about death, though I didn't mean for them to be. Sorry! Some of them are very sweet though, xD I guess with the last two chapters I posted in my two fics, which were very morbid, sad, and just downright not happy, I've been in that mood. Maybe I'll do another one and it'll all be happy! ^^**

**Enjoy! Oh, and I changed the second to last word, because it was an accidental repeat word. So that word I came up with!**

* * *

><p>#01 - Telephone: "Sherlock," John said, irritated beyond belief, "If you don't stop texting on that damn phone right now, I swear to God I will take this skull and throw it at your head."<p>

#02 - Bittersweet: Holmes clutched the phone to his chest, regretting the moment he ignored the text, sighing happilly at the words and crying at the thought of them being the last ones John ever wrote: "I love you, I really do."

#03 - Test: "So YOU'RE saying that you FAKED your own death just to test if you could TRUST me?" John screamed at the formerly missing detective, suddenly whispering, "Then you don't know me at all..."

#04 - Sour: This was sour, like a lemon, squeezing Sherlock's senses to the death and sucking the life out of his soul; conclusion: he was about to die without saying goodbye.

#05 - Regret: Sherlock had never regretted anything his life, up until the day he pulled the trigger, and his entire world was swept out from under his feet with John's still and lifeless face.

#06 - Smile: It was rare when John saw it... that beautiful gesture of happiness that lit up Sherlock's face with genuine bliss.

#07 - Inspire/Inspiration: The young child skipped over to the detective, carrying with him a magnifying glass strapped to his little belt, saying with glee, "Mistah 'Olmes! I wanna be jess like you win I grow up!"

#08 - Down: Sherlock leaned his head against the stair rail, sighing in defeat, as John came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around his depressed friend.

#09 - Moment: Sherlock's mind processed things at an alarming rate, yet when John's lips whispered the words "I love you," he was stuck in the moment for what seemed like an eternity.

#10 - Accent: "Whelp, I say we be gittin' a move on, how 'bout it partner?" Sherlock grinned cheekily, putting his cowboy hat on and whipping the reins of his horse, teasing his equally Americanized friend as they raced toward the haunted farm, hats flying off and laughter echoing through the field.

#11 - Yellow: "At least its not pink..." John said upon entering the crime scene and taking in the shocking color yellow that characterized the dead woman's long rain coat.

#12 - Lollipop: When the lollipop touched his lips, the red juice smothering the corners of his mouth in taunting lust, John snatched it away from him and put it in his own mouth, crossing his legs and averting his eyes from the hormonal detective's.

#13 - Joy: He thought he was alone, John forever lost to the arms of Sarah and he forever regretting all he said to the man he loved, until the doorbell rang and there stood the only joy of his life, the only thing that could possibly make him truly happy: John Watson on bended knee.

#14 - Unexpected: Upon switching on the light, John jumped with fright and dropped his briefcase when he saw Sherlock, stark naked on his bed, nothing covering him but a thin sheet and a lustful smirk stretching across his face.

#15 - Thunder: John thought Sherlock Holmes wasn't scared of everything, until the night he crawled meekly into his bed, curling up next to him and shivering from fright at the blaring thunder.

#16 - Razor: "Good Lord!" John said as his jaw dropped as he walked through the door of their flat after being gone for a month on a business trip, and continued, "Have you even entered the bathroom while I was gone? Go shave!"

#17 - Sunday: The alarm blared against John's ear, and by the time he got dressed to go to work, he realized that it was Sunday: his day off.

#18 - Explode: The fireworks not only exploded over head, but in Sherlock's heart as more than one emotion (what a rarity) poured into his soul with each gentle and new touch John placed on his body.

#19 - Escalate: Running, running, always running behind him, never ahead, but maybe one day, just once, the doctor could get ahead.

#20 - Clouds: They dominated the dance-floor, laughing and drinking in each others company, the doctor never seeing this side of Sherlock before; in fact, he'd almost say they were both on cloud nine.

#21 - Invisible: John felt invisible, huddling in the rain waiting for the train that would take him away from London forever- away from his life, away from his death, and away from his Sherlock- until a stark black shadow hovered over him, and he realized all he needed in his life was an umbrella, to keep him safe and warm.

#22 - Surgery: The doctor could barely breathe as he stared down the shrapnel embedded in the detective's backside, the man screaming in agony as John contemplated how to go about this makeshift surgery.

#23 - Water: They floated together, alone in the pool, as a rain of fire clashed down above their heads, the only thing keeping them alive their will to live.

#24 - Blue: Like sapphire were his eyes, and like a diamond was his heart when his shining ruby left the world, encased in nothing but a glass coffin bearing the words _"Sherlock Holmes, the World's Only Consulting Detective._"

#25 - Papercut: The blood dripped from his finger as he yelped in pain, until Sherlock grabbed the digit and popped it in his mouth, sucking gently with nothing but concern; John doubted he knew how delightfully erotic the man looked at that very moment.

#26 - Courage: It takes a considerable amount of courage to tell someone you love them, especially for a sociopath like Holmes, but here he was, pouring his heart out; too bad John was fast asleep.

#27 - Time: _Tick tock tick tock _dripped the clock as it counted off the hours till the final moment, when the gun went off and he left the world behind... That is, unless Sherlock decided to stop him.

#28 - Fury: "YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SPECIAL BECAUSE YOU'RE A GENIUS, BUT YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE BEYOND YOUR OWN NOSE! DON'T YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU?" John cried, his fury captured by Sherlock's seeking lips.

#29 - Video: The video played over and over again as Sherlock rocked back and forth, tears streaming down his face, as he watched himself and the only man he ever loved spend a wonderful day together at a Holmes family picnic, neither of them knowing that it would be John's last day on earth.

#30 - Forgiveness: "I'm sorry," the detective said, struggling to form the words in his mouth, "I'm sorry that I'm not good enough for you, sorry that she has to be the one to make you happy, even though I tried my best."

#31 - Death: Sherlock shook, barely keeping the pill in his hand, forcing toward his mouth, when a shot rang out, and death literally stared him in the face, in the form of a bloody cabbie.

#32 - Redemption: The gun was steady in his hand, and he prepared to pull the trigger, until a bright voice echoed in his mind, the sound of laughter; it was all that saved the detective from taking revenge on Moriarty for his silencing of the laughter.

#33 - Major: "You never did tell me what you majored in in college, Sherlock," John asked, genuinely wondering until he laughed out loud when the other man muttered demurely "fashion."

#34 - Minor: "Insignificant," the detective said, "because the solar system bears no weight on the judicial system of London proper."

#35 - Illustrate: "I didn't know you drew... Let me see!" John muttered, bending over the huddled detective and swiping the book away with laughter, until he saw nothing but John's face littering the white of the page.

#36 - Touch: Sherlock didn't liked to be touched; John saw to it that he rectified this situation by showing him the wonders of kissing.

#37 - Mistake: "I _don't_ make mistakes!" Sherlock said frantically when he saw the warehouse empty, realizing he'd been wrong about where M had taken John; he only hoped it wasn't too late.

#38 - Balloon: His mind floated up like a balloon to the hospital room's ceiling as all cares faded away with each word John whispered in his ear, his life draining away until the final beep echoed around the room, and he smiled at John's heartfelt sobs as he took his last breath.

#39 - Chocolate: "Chocoloate?" Sherlock said innocently, holding out the bar to him that he'd already devoured half of, hoping to cheer the depressed doctor up.

#40 - Addiction: Seven percent; it seemed like a small number, but to John it was demonic, spitting in his face and licking up his fear that one day the addiction would drag his best friend down to the underworld, never to return.

#41 - Fear: Some would call Sherlock Holmes fearless; John was not one of them when the detective was faced with a small peck on the cheek, politely cowering in fright.

#42 - Reflection: He stared down at the broken glass surrounding the dead man, the man he'd killed with his own hand; the reflection mirrored that of a monster, not the world's greatest detective.

#43 - Jazz: John was confused and befuddled at the question Sherlock asked, so the man reiterated: "I said would you like to go on a date with me? Dinner, the movies, dancing, casual sex, all that jazz?"

#44 - Bones: They were buried underground, breath losing them each second as the bones of the dead cackled in their ears, and they held each other's hands, prepared for the death that would come; they both realized it would be alright, along as they were together.

#45 - Heist: More than a job, it was a life choice now, the duo now literally partners in crime; it helped that Lestrade still hired Sherlock to solve his _own_ cases.

#46 - Hide: The rising smile was smothered by a scowl, even though Sherlock's heart fluttered the moment John asked him if he had a boyfriend.

#47 - Scent: Sherlock always smelled of tobacco, even though he'd quit smoking long ago, and John couldn't help but miss the scent when the detective wasn't near; it smelled of home.

#48 - Fruit punch: Consequently, the punch was splashed in his face once the woman's pride was injured, and John muttered an "I told you so..."

#49 - Cold: The flat was cold, not just because of the winter, but because of the absence of the only warmth the little place had seen, in the form of a very happy doctor and his equally joyous detective.

#50 - Drugged: Now John knew what it felt like, to be under the spell of the drugs, and he didn't blame Sherlock for wanting to feel this way all the time; that is, until he fell unconscious, and was dragged away by the kidnapper in coldblooded rage.


End file.
